Feeling Bitter
by hungergames120
Summary: Leo has problems so can a certain ex-cabin councillor change that? Please read. Dreo! "Have you hic done that before?" she asked between hiccups. Leo laughed and leant forward until their noses brushed "Wouldn't you like to know."


**Hey this is my new story about Leo Valdez and Drew Tanaka. Leo is 18 going on 19 same as Drew these characters are how I imagine them so in later chapters Leo might get an eyebrow piecing. Sorry if you don't like it but it's your Problem. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson. That belongs to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

"Are you sure you're ok with us going to Camp Jupiter? Piper asked worriedly looking at the curly haired boy standing in front of her. Leo nodded and put a fake smile on which was perfected over the years. Jason and Piper wanted to spend a couple of weeks at the roman camp but Leo wouldn't be joining them. He wouldn't be joining him because he liked bunker nine and just camp HalfBlood in general. Also they hinted they wanted couple time whatever the Hades that was. Annabeth and Percy left to go to college so Leo was alone for now.

Piper and Jason gave one more quick hug to Leo before they departed as they reached HalfBlood hill they were swamped by people yelling bye to the heroes and Leo felt a pang of jealousy and longing hit him, he cared deeply for his two best friends but sometimes he got annoyed that it was always about them Frank, Hazel or Percy and Annabeth they were the 'heroes' whereas Leo was just the sidekick. The guy behind the scenes, not important just the boy that fixes stuff.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a cold voice "You have a good mask hon." Grimacing Leo turned to see Drew, hip jutted out with a smirk on her face. Even though he knew Piper hated her it wasn't really his fight and Leo couldn't deny she was beautiful with black wavy hair and dark Asian eyes that were swamped with mascara and eyeliner while her clothes were _uh. . . revealing, yes revealing _Leo thought she was wearing black wedges, short shorts and a hot pink off shoulder top. But instead of coming back with something witty or clever he just said dumbly "What?" Drew rolled her eyes and strutted over to him standing on her tip toes and whispering in his ear "You have a good mask Valdez but I can see the cracks." She drew back and walked away.

Leo knew what she meant when she said 'mask' pretending everything was ok when you're not.

Leo didn't realise he was at the shower blocks until he was standing in front of the mirror he observed his features after the giant war and Gaea Leo sprouted until he was 6'0 in height which surprised people, his face features were more defined but not much but what Leo was happy with is that he managed to pack in some muscle so he could be considered lean but he was nothing like the camp heartthrobs like Percy or Jason he was just. . . Leo.

Sighing when he heard the dinner bell he made his way to the dining pavilion until he saw Drew going into the forest. Frowning he followed her. She walked for some time; Leo thought she was going to bunker nine until she reached a hollow tree. Leo made sure he wasn't seen as drew took off her wedges and climbed up the tree gracefully as you could while climbing a tree. His ADHD getting the better of him Leo followed looking at the ground trying to move his feet in the write places until his head hit a wooden platform which was well confined in the trees "δεκάρα!" Leo cursed. He hauled himself onto the platform standing up.

"What are you doing here repair boy" Drew snapped she was standing near a tree branch that was hollow which had glass bottles tucked in it. "Just curious why an Aphrodite camper is wondering in the woods and then climbs a tree to get some liquor." Drew blushed and looked guiltily at the bottle of Vodka in her hands. _Why did stupid Valdez have to snoop, can't I have my own life_ drew thought angrily while scowling at Leo. He suddenly walked forward and prised the alcohol from her grasp looked at the label and then looked up at Drew smiling slightly before saying "Got any shot glasses with this princess?" She stumbled back surprised that Valdez even drinks but she covers the surprise with a smirk "Τι θα λέγατε για λίγο πόσιμο διαγωνισμό Valdez?" she spoke in greek .Leo grinned "you are so on princess"

**(Couple of hours and drinks later)**

Leo came stumbling out the forest whilst supporting Drew who was giggling madly at a lame joke he told her. They were safe because everyone was at the camp fire between both of them they drunk a whole bottle Vodka which was probably a bad idea but their masks had to break once in a while.

Drew pulled away from Leo hiccupping "Have you _hic _done that before?" she asked between hiccups. Leo laughed and leant forward until their noses brushed "Wouldn't you like to know."

He pulled away stumbling a bit "see you later princess." Before walking to the Hephaestus cabin and slumping on his bed. _Maybe camp won't be so bad after all_ he thought as he fell into sleep. Not thinking about the killer hangover he would have tomorrow.

Drew made her way to the Aphrodite cabin hauling herself up steps and entering the pink cabin. She not the cabin councillor while Piper was away for a few weeks, Mitchell was so basically we were in worse care than the Hermes cabin _oh gods. _

No matter how hard Leo tried to hide it she could see right through his little façade and she was positive he saw through hers. So maybe him finding her hiding spot was good. The last thing she remembers before she goes to sleep s that Valdez holds his alcohol well.

**So this is my new story tada! I have another Percy Jackson fic so READ that please. I picture Leo differently so like I said before he might get a piercing and something else.**

**Translations: Τι θα λέγατε για λίγο πόσιμο διαγωνισμό Valdez** _Means _**how about a little drinking contest Valdez?**

**δεκάρα!** _Means_ **Damn!**

** In Greek, cool?**

**I always liked Dreo so I wrote my own fic. Good? DREO forever! My updates might be slow because of, my other story.**


End file.
